Air conditioning systems often generate a leak which allows refrigerant to escape. In order to detect the leak, a dye can be injected into the air conditioning system so that it mixes with the refrigerant. The dye can then be detected in the refrigerant which leaves the air conditioning system through a leak. As a result, the leak in the air conditioning system can be detected and repaired.
After an air conditioning system is serviced, it is often necessary to inject a lubricant into the air conditioning system so that it combines with the refrigerant and provides lubrication of the internal components. A difficulty encountered when injecting a lubricant into an air conditioning system containing a refrigerant is that the pressure within the system is generally fairly high. In order to force the lubricant into the air conditioning system, one needs to inject the lubricant at a pressure which is greater than the pressure within the air conditioning system.
Numerous injectors are presently available on the market for use with automobile air conditioning systems. Exemplary injectors are available under the name DYE-STICK.TM. from Cliplight and under the name Tracerline.RTM. from Tracer Products of Westburg, N.Y. Other companies which manufacture injectors include Bayco Products, Inc. of Dallas, Tex.; Robinair of Montpelier, Ohio; and Bright Solutions, Inc. of Troy, Mich.
Several patents describe various injectors and techniques for detecting leaks in closed systems. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,699,6778; 5,681,984; and 5,674,000. Numerous injectors have been described for introducing lubricant into an air conditioning system. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,620 and 5,699,678.